Lambda Squad (characters)
Lambda Squad is a small Galactic Federation military squad of youths, built to replace Samus as the new generation of galactic protectors. They are also the main stars of the fanfiction series of the same name, with Samus Aran as the side-character. In the sequel, two new characters would be introduced, as described below in the Squad-Members section of the article. = Squad-Members = *Richard, the team-leader, who's skilled with the assault-rifle. *Jenny, Richard's second-in-command, who's skilled with a sniper-rifle. *Joseph, the arrogant battle-junkie, who's skilled with heavy-weapons. *Billy, the cool, collected, and brutally-honest type, who's skilled with a shotgun and demolitions. *Mariana, the shy, quiet girl, who's skilled with stealth and a pair of submachine guns. *Alexis, the pacifist and medic of the team, who's skilled with healing and a small pistol. *Eric, the brave computer-expert, skilled with a wireless hacking-tool and, like Alexis, a small pistol. First introduced in the sequel, Metroid: Lambda Squad 2. *Katrina, the kind-hearted, yet misguided, psychic of the group, skilled with psychokinesis and, like Alexis and Eric, a small pistol. Like Eric, also first introduced in the sequel, Metroid: Lambda Squad 2. = Story = Background Project CoMB Not much was originally known about the first seven children (everyone except Eric, who wasn't with them at the time) except that at age five, six months after the events of Metroid: Fusion, they were kidnapped by Mother Brain, who was rebuilt by her army of space-pirates. Genetically altered into super-soldiers and implanted with Mother Brain's cells so that she could control them, the children were all part of Project CoMB, an acronym for "Children of Mother Brain." They were originally meant to help Mother Brain and the space-pirates exact their revenge on Samus Aran for defeating them in the past, until Samus would rescue the children and defeat Mother Brain for the third time in a row, at the cost of her life. Since then, the Federation learned about the children's combat-potential, and thus would raise them into their new super-soldiers and potential replacements for Samus Aran as protectors of the galaxy. With the exception of Katrina, who was discharged for her uncontrollable powers at the time, the six children would graduate military school at age thirteen, and would thus become Lambda Squad, one of the Federation military's ultimate new generation of protectors. Katrina, the Psychic One of those seven children, the psychic girl Katrina, would be given mechanical Federation military implants to moderate her uncontrollable psychic powers, along with genetic surgery and military training. However, she would then be discharged from the Federation military school for losing control of her powers and mistakenly using them to kill several recruits and personnel, anyway. Since then, she would transition to civilian life with her adoptive parents. At age 14, however, she would lose control of her uncontrollable powers at her old high-school, Planet Rendalion VI Junior High, murdering fifty-three students and teachers within it in the process, thus committing one of the worst crimes in galactic history, the Rendalion VI High-School Massacre. The Federation military would attempt apprehend her, but where most mass-murderers commit suicide, Katrina would use her psychic powers to escape the authorities, by flying out of Rendalion VI's atmosphere and disappearing into the far-reaches of space, where she would not be heard from since. Not even the military could find her ever since she went into hiding. Eric, the Engineer Around the same time as Lambda Squad's military training and education, Eric once learned how to use a computer at age eight, so much, in fact, that he believed he could use that knowledge to his advantage. With his newly-developed computer-hacking skills, he would hack into other people's online accounts, use their money to spend them on whatever he wanted, and expose their secrets for the galaxy to see. From then on, the galaxy's citizens would give him the nickname "Man-Hacker," the "Man" part refering to the fact that they thought he was some twenty-one-year-old college student with too much time to spare. When Eric would hit ten years of age, however, he would soon be tracked down and arrested by the authorities. He was tried in court and was sentenced to two years in a juvenile detention ship for the crime of online identity theft. Two years later, Eric would be released from juvenile detention, and he would go on living a normal life, with no chances at going back to online identity theft out of fear of going back to juvenile detention. At age thirteen, however, his life would soon be changed after learning about Lambda Squad's accomplishments on the news, and was inspired to take his computer-hacking skills into the Federation military, where he has a purpose for his skills and a chance to atone for his childhood crimes. Eric would be given two years of military training and genetic surgeries at the Federation military school. By the end of the Doleous incident, when Mother Brain would be imprisoned for her crimes of framing the allegedly "dead" Samus Aran (who actually faked her death and disguised herself as the librarian, Massux Raxan, at the time) and building Metroid Supreme out of a small cloned metroid cell sample, the military would implant Mother Brain's cells into Eric's brain. There, Eric would learn to fight off Mother Brain's control on his mind, similar to how Lambda Squad did likewise, and thus gain access to the Lambda Squad members' thoughts and senses, so then that way, he can work more cohesively with his new teammates as a full-on unit. Metroid: Lambda Squad 1 Ten years after their rescue and six months before Eric and Katrina would join them, the original six members of Lambda Squad would receive intel relating to Samus Aran's return from the dead as a space-pirate. Samus originally stole a cloned metroid cell sample from a Federation research laboratory, and, along with her army of space pirates, was plotting something with. Given their past ties with Samus, as well as their strengths, skills, and experience in combat, Lambda Squad was deployed to the pirates' hide-out on Planet Doleous. There, they would learn that Samus was building Metroid Supreme out of the cloned cell sample. Samus proved too powerful for them, so they left three of their own team-members, including Mariana, Billy, and Joseph, behind long enough for Richard, Jenny, and Alexis to summon a Federation military fleet. Their request was denied, but they would soon receive an alternate source of help in the form of the mysterious female librarian, Massux Raxan. Massux followed Samus to Doleous in order to avenge the deaths of her husband and three children, each of whom were murdered by Samus while she was on the lamb. There, she would meet with Richard, Jenny, and Alexis, and with her help, the three would rescue their other three missing teammates from their prison-cell. Massux would then give them the key to her ship, which she used to head to Planet Doleous, and have them use it to head to an ancient chozo armory on Planet Knolia IV, to gather anti-metroid chozo weapons similar to their older, conventional weapons, only stronger. Meanwhile, Massux would leave herself behind to buy the team enough time to escape while she distracts Samus and her space-pirates. By the time Lambda Squad reached Planet Knolia IV, they would find the ancient chozo armory to collect their anti-metroid weapons. As they made their exit, they encountered the newly-resurrected Kraid, brought back from the dead by his space-pirates with bio-technology. With their new anti-metroid weapons, they fight and defeat Kraid, and make their exit off of Knolia IV, to return to Planet Doleous to combat Metroid Supreme and rescue Massux Raxan, provided that she's still alive. Back on Doleous, Lambda Squad split into two groups of three. Joseph, Billy, and Jenny headed for wherever Massux was to rescue her, while Richard, Mariana, and Alexis battled Metroid Supreme. As they encountered the giant mutated metroid, they used their anti-metroid chozo weapons on it, with mixed results. Just when they were about to die, though, Joseph, Billy, and Jenny arrived to save the three. Joseph, Billy, and Jenny managed to save Massux, but she left to combat Samus while they leave her behind to rescue Richard's half of the group. From there, the six fought and destroyed Metroid Supreme. After the fight, Samus arrived with Massux as her hostage, and revealed the shocking truth to them: Massux Raxan was actually the real Samus Aran, while the fake revealed herself to be none other than Mother Brain, wearing her own fusion-suit. Ten years ago, both Samus and Mother Brain survived their final battle with each other. Samus was in a coma for a day, and as she woke-up, she abandoned her fusion-suit and faked her death after learning about the Federation military adopting the children and raising them into their new soldiers. She faked her death to pass the torch to Lambda Squad, because she believed her time as bounty-hunter was up. As for Mother Brain, she assimilated herself into a new, smaller brain-unit, which would then assimilate itself into Samus's abandoned fusion-suit, so that she could frame Samus any time she finds out that her long-time nemesis was still alive. After learning the truth, Lambda Squad attempted to rescue Samus from Mother Brain, but the rogue-AI attempted to control their minds. Mother Brain installed her cells inside Lambda Squad's brains so that she could gain further control on them and their abilities, and from there directed Lambda Squad at Samus. However, Lambda Squad owed Samus for saving their lives ten-years ago, so instead they pushed-back Mother Brain's telepathic control over them and attacked her mind. Mother Brain and Lambda Squad then entered a telepathic deadlock that would soon knock them all into a coma. Samus then put back on her old fusion-suit to combat Ridley like old times, then break-out of the self-destructing base while carrying the comatose Lambda Squad and Mother Brain. Samus delivered Lambda Squad to a Federation hospital, while she took Mother Brain to the Federation Council of Representatives to use her as evidence to clear her name. Around the same time, Lambda Squad fought Mother Brain within their entangled minds, and despite the length and difficulty of the final battle, the six child soldiers defeat Mother Brain and earned-back their freedom, if only temporarily. As they woke-up and learned that Samus delivered them to a Federation hospital to rest and recover, they also had one last talk with Samus. Mother Brain has been imprisoned for her crimes, which she confessed to the Federation. Samus also promised to have the Mother Brain cells removed from Lambda Squad, so that she wouldn't control them again. Lambda Squad declined, saying that they could use Mother Brain's cells to connect to each other's minds and senses, thus working as a more cohesive team. They also wanted Samus to kill them any time Mother Brain attempts to control them from her prison, but Samus also declined, saying that Lambda Squad has the power to beat-back Mother Brain any time she tries to control them. From then on, with the real Samus exposed as Massux Raxan while the fake Samus was Mother Brain in her fusion-suit, Samus planned on retiring from the bounty-hunter business, while she passes the torch on to Lambda Squad, the galaxy's newest generation of protectors. Category:Metroid: Lambda Squad Category:character